Warrior Princess
by Pan12398
Summary: A young warrior princess is taken captive by the Saiyans, will she survive? Especially when the Prince takes a fancy to her...
1. attack

Makaia Nagola  
  
Warrior Princess of Kabasa  
  
  
  
Many greetings to you all, my name is Princess Makaia Zaide Nagola, daughter of King Nagola of Planet Kabasa. I am 16 years old with straight black hair that reaches my shoulders and as my mother, Queen Kangela, would say, I have blue eyes that rival the beauty and majesty of the sky. My eyes are blue, but I think my mother is just saying that because I am her only daughter. Planet Kabasa has always been a peaceful place, beautiful blue skies and precious violet streams. Although it is considered dishonorable for a woman to fight, I have been pardoned and have taken up my sword, considering the condition our prized planet is in. A few months ago an uncompromising race called the Saiyens have started war with our people. They plan to mercilessly slaughter every living thing on Kabasa and make the planet marketable for sale. I am frightened by these people, although I always make sure I place a brave mask on my face, with 21 older brothers I do not want to be the weak link. But, I also am happy, with the prospect of war I am able to train freely with my brothers. I am and shall always be a warrior, or at least that is what the three wise men of the palace have always told me.  
  
I am getting off track, my adventure I choose to share with you, it is my life adventure, and through it I faced tragedy, hope, heartbreak and romance. I hope you enjoy my story.  
  
Chapter One: Midnight Massacre  
  
"Makaia, please wake up, you must hurry!" I slowly open my eyes to see a large face starring at me. I opened my mouth to scream but a hand covered it before I could.  
  
"Shhh, it is us." My eyes adjusted in the darkness and I saw Bejei, one of the palace wise men at my bedside, with the others, Geti and Sharte.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I demanded in a harsh whisper, careful not to alert the guards posted outside my door.  
  
"We had a vision, the demon race is about to attack." Bejei explained in a calm voice.  
  
"We alerted your mother, father and brothers and they are preparing for the attack now." Geti continued.  
  
"Then I must take my sword, Teyhei, and stand by my brothers side." I reached for Teyhei at my bedside but Sharte stopped me.  
  
"Your parents have ordered us to take you somewhere safe, they do not want you out on the battlefield tonight." I jumped out of bed, angered by my families decision.  
  
"It's because I am a woman isn't it?!" I stormed, Bejei held his hand for me to be still.  
  
"No, it is because, you are a wise warrior, a wise warrior is rare these days, always thinking while the others are rushing into battle, just as bloodthirsty as our adversary. You are not someone the royal family can do without." I clenched my fists in anger, how I hated it when Bejei could manipulate me to do as my father pleased. I had always thought he should go into politics.  
  
"You agree with me, so dress and set a quick pace, we must leave as soon as possible."  
  
"Of course." I climbed out of bed, out of respect, and for which I am grateful, they turned their backs. I dressed in my warriors outfit. Violet spandex that clings to my body, making it easy to move around. A chest plate, smaller and less bulky than regulars, and shaped to fit my 'ahem' generous curves. And finally, small blue boots and gloves.  
  
"I am finished." I announced, they turned and chuckled,  
  
"We should've guessed, you are bringing Teyhei?"  
  
"Of course." I strapped Teyhei across my back and was surprised when a small secret passage opened in my wall.  
  
"Hurry inside." I did as they commanded, I stopped down the tunnel and waited.  
  
"We are to old to travel, you must go alone, farewell Makaia." Before I could even utter a response the wall slammed shut.  
  
"No!" I yelled, I pounded hard on the door, it didn't budge. I sank to my knees, tears formed. I was alone.  
  
"BOOM!" A huge explosion rocketed the small dirt tunnel I was in I screamed. Okay, I admit it, I am very claustrophobic, what if the tunnel caved in, I admit to you again, to prospect of being crushed, sustaining many broken bones and bruises, then slowly suffocating to death doesn't really appeal to me. If it does to you you're insane, but you also have some big hairy gonads, I'll give ya that.  
  
The explosions didn't stop, in fact they got progressively worse, so I ran. In my entire life I have never been so scared, scared for my friends, my family, my planet, the damn tunnel collapsing. I ran farther into the tunnel, and as I did it got bigger, eventually becoming surrounded by concrete. Thank the Gods!  
  
I came to a big round room, of course after about an hour of sprinting as expected I collapsed. By now the constant explosions were nothing but a slight vibration. Soon enough the painful pounding in my chest stopped, and sleep overtook me. Try as I might, I couldn't fight it.  
  
Chapter Two: A lonely Aftermath  
  
When I awoke, my limbs ached, I looked around slightly disorientated. Then I remembered what had happened. I jumped up, feeling very nervous, but worried for my friends and family, I set a quick pace for the other end of the tunnel. The journey wasn't nearly as long as I thought the first time, that'll teach me to go into hysterics. I made it to the door, instead of being dark like before, small lights illuminated the tunnel. I could see a small switch, I held my breath, what if I was worried over nothing? What if my family was waiting for me on the other side of the door? I pulled the switch, the door opened, but instead of seeing my lavishly decorated room, I saw daylight. The palace had been destroyed beyond repair. I squinted as I climbed out, I felt tears of sorrow and anger silently roll down my cheeks. My family had been fighting for their lives while I slept. They were dead, they were all dead.  
  
The reality of it struck me in the face like someone had punched me.  
  
My brothers that had watched over me as I grew, who trained me.Dead. My mother and father who gave me life.Dead. Bejei, Geti, and Sharte, those who had guided me on the path of wisdom.All Dead.  
  
I fell to my knees and my stomach heaved, my eyes and my throat burned. Suddenly a light went on in my head, what if they were still alive? What if there were surviviors?! 


	2. Symbolisim

Chap 2  
  
I immediately started running towards the main villages, glass and debris cutting through my outfit and into my tanned flesh. I didn't care, it didn't matter to me, nothing mattered to me right now at this moment, my mind was focused completely on finding somebody, anybody who had survived the attack. Finally I arrived at the gates to the main village, and the main gates were all that I arrived to.  
  
The village was completely obliterated. Nothing was left, except the gates, charred and bent beyond belief, standing silently as if it were, symbolic.Symbolic for hell.  
  
I gently passed around the gates, not wishing to disturb the gentle silence even the wind dare not disturb. For some reason it felt as if this were not real, as if it were artificial in some way, almost like a dream. Yes, a dream. That is what it felt like. Like it belonged to you, yet you had that strange detached feeling, like you could wake up any second. I tore my eyes away from the ruble and looked around, there really was nothing. No trees, no streams, not even any grass, it had all disappeared. The sound of gravel crunching behind me grabbed my attention. I pretended not to notice my stalker and focused on the ground in front of me. It was most definitely a Saiyan. None of my people would ever try to sneak up on me. They knew the dangers of surprising a trained warrior, and besides, they would've immediately recognized me as the Princess and called out to me. When I felt the wind caress my cheek in such a way it felt like a warning, and when the air grew so thick it smelt like danger, I knew my mother nature was telling me to strike, so I did. I spun around and swept my leg under my predator, I quickly followed through and let myself fall on top of him, my left knee in his stomach and my right knee on the ground next to his side, Teyhei drawn, the tip against his throat.  
  
Laughter startled me out of my concentration. I looked up and saw three other Saiyans clutching their stomachs in hillarium. I looked down at the Saiyan beneath me. He had long hair and piercing black eyes. He looked at me mildly surprised, and somewhat amused.  
  
"What in the Hell are you trying to accomplish here?" I asked him in an annoyed tone. Hey, why not play with your catch before you kill him?  
  
"Apparently not much." The three Saiyans had stopped laughing and now watched the scene with interest.  
  
"What have you done to my people? It is not ethical for you to kill all of them." A smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"We killed the men, the children, most of the women, the rest were taken as whores." Angered tears grew in my eyes,  
  
"Wrong answer." I thrust Teyhei down. Now it was my turn to smirk, the look on his face was priceless. I hadn't stabbed him, just the concrete block next to his head.  
  
"Care to try again?" 


	3. a run for her money

A run for her money  
  
  
  
"Really Raditz, I would've expected better from you." Another Saiyan with hair that stuck out in every which way spoke with a casual air, as if he was not worried I had his fellow warrior under my blade.  
  
"Shut up Kakarot! How was I supposed to know she was a warrior, she's a woman!" Hearing that declaration didn't help my mood any, I pressed harder with my knee into his ribs and effectively making him yelp.  
  
"Really, what would father say?" Before he could retort I spoke for him,  
  
"Not his fault, I'm leaning on a pressure point, he's paralyzed from the neck down." The one called Raditz smirked,  
  
"Not that I mind much." I caught the joke and jabbed the hilt of Teyhei into his side making him yelp again.  
  
"But, he can still feel things, such as pain." He scowled,  
  
"Be thankful I'm paralyzed. A real warrior would've let me up and fought me hand to hand." Now it was my turn to smirk.  
  
"Just like a real warrior would sneak up behind someone huh?" He growled  
  
"You could let me up and we could finish this for real."  
  
"Or I could just kill you and be done with this, for real." Kakarot grinned  
  
"I think she's got you on that one, Rad." A bid bald one with a strange mustache laughed as well,  
  
"Need help little buddy?" He growled once again in a strange feral way.  
  
"Shut up Nappa! I can handle this on my own." Nappa turned to the third Saiyan, who looked older but otherwise identical to the first.  
  
"What do ya think Turles, should we get the Prince for this one?" Before he could respond, another did,  
  
"That won't be necessary Nappa, he's arrived." I looked up to see who spoke and saw a young man not more than 2 inches taller than myself land next to the other three. Now I was nervous, as soon as I got up Raditz would be back to full strength and the 4 on 1 odds weren't leaning in my favor, the newest one, the Prince supposedly looked swift and efficient. Everything from his scent to the look in his eyes screamed out 'experience'.  
  
"Well well, what do we have here?" He asked crossing his arms in front of him.  
  
"Just a woman who threw herself all over me." Raditz's statement earned him a backhand across the face with my sword hilt, again. I wasn't sure I wanted to kill him, if I did would they attack all at once? Did they care, it didn't look like so, but the appearances can be deceiving, as Sharte once told me.  
  
"Raditz got himself pinned by a woman and he can't get back up."  
  
"She's got a pressure point for God's sakes, I can't move!"  
  
"No problem." Then as of the sudden he disappeared, literally disappeared!  
  
"What the." Suddenly I was hauled of Radtiz violently, causing me to drop Teyhei. The Prince had grabbed me from behind and held my arms behind me. No wonder his appearance was screaming warnings. Raditz jumped to his feet.  
  
"Thank you your majesty!" Raditz said with exuberance. He walked up to me along with the others. No matter how hard I struggled, the Prince didn't budge. Raditz happened to be closer than the other so I focused on how I could attack him without my arms.  
  
"Not so powerful without your sword huh little girl?" He asked tauntingly. I delivered a swift kick to the middle of his face, he grabbed his nose.  
  
"Little Bitch!" He yelled through his hands.  
  
"Hope you didn't place money on that bet.." I had to admit though, these guys were sure giving me a run for my money. 


	4. Who said anything about fighting?

Who said anything about fighting?  
  
  
  
The wind blew gently against Makaia's rosy face, gently brushing the stray stands of Auburn hair out of her face.(AN: you know, Auburn, looks brown but when the sun hits it looks red? Go with me on this one people.) I took comfort in the breeze, Mother Nature was telling me not to worry, that'd I'd survive the encounter, this however was the first time I doubted her. I mean lets get the facts here, I just pinned, taunted, and beat down on one of there warriors, and to make matters worse, Kakarot was his brother, and Kakarot seemed to be friends with the guy named Nappa would seemed to be friends with the Prince who could easily snap my neck any moment. Grrrr, other people's contacts never worked out in my favor.  
  
"So whatcha think Vegeta?" Ah, so Vegeta was his name.  
  
"She's got spunk, she's not morbid like the rest of her kind and she isn't spitting out any philosophies on peace and love, I think she's okay."  
  
"Yeah, her kind looks a lot like the Saiyans too, huh?" Nappa pointed out.  
  
"Yes they do, but compared to the rest of her race she's a lot better looking than any of the women I've seen, I think it's safe to say she's pretty damn fine by her races' standards."  
  
"By Saiyan standards as well." Kakarot added. I blinked my Cobalt eyes in disbelief.  
  
"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt here," I interjected, they turned their attention back towards me, as if remembering I was here too.  
  
"I'm just curious, how did we go from my ultimate death and destruction to how pretty you all think I am?" Vegeta snorted,  
  
"Relax girl, nobody's gonna kill you .Yet." He added shortly. I rolled my eyes,  
  
"Real comforting." I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder, just to realize he was already looking at me.  
  
"Who said it had to be comfortable?" I smirked at his playfulness,  
  
"Well, you know this isn't exactly my favorite position." He smirked back,  
  
"What? You don't take it well from behind?" I had to hold back my laughter,  
  
"We are still talking about fighting right?" He raised an eyebrow, not allowing me to miss that coy look about him,  
  
"Who said anything about fighting, warrior maiden?" Then I started thinking, did I even want to escape? 


End file.
